What Happened in Salem?
by shadowheartedangel
Summary: Abby left Salem for 2 months after having a huge argument with Chelsea. Now that she’s returned, Salem has turned upside down. See what she encounters and she needs to fix it. And fast.
1. Chapter 1

_What happened in Salem?_

Abby left Salem for 2 months after having a huge argument with Chelsea. Now that she's returned, Salem has turned upside down. See what she encounters and she needs to fix it. And fast.

………………………………………………………………

Abby was in her car on her way to the airport getting ready to leave to New York. She was thinking about what had just happened about 2 hours ago.

**Flashback**

_A couple of days ago, at Abby, Chelsea and Max's college the college had auditions for a Broadway show that would raise money to go to the school. Abby had auditioned and so had Chelsea. Now, they had just found out that Abby had gotten lead role and Chelsea wasn't in the Broadway at force she wasn't exactly what they called great._

_-"You little bitch"_

_-"Excuse me Chelsea? What the hell is you're problem?"_

_-"Um, let me think about that, YOU!"_

_-"What the hell did I do to you!"_

_-"The question is: What didn't you do to me!"_

_-"Well someone hasn't taken her pills yet!"_

_-"Ugh! You're so selfish Abby Deveraux! You're a spoiled brat!"_

_That's it. Abby had just about had enough with this. Abby had gone through hell these passed few months with the death of her father and other stuff. While Chelsea was having fits if she broke a nail._

_-"What? You dare say I'm spoiled!"_

_-"Um, yeah! You always get what you want"_

_-"You're such an idiot. I've been through nothing but hell and you say I'm damn spoiled!"_

_-"Yes, you have a problem with that?"_

_-"Um, YES! I do! I've lived hard couple of months! Whatever I get! I've earned everything for it!"_

_-"You got the part I wanted! You got my boyfriend!"_

_-"What the hell? I didn't take you're boyfriend! He's still with you! Which… you know what! I need to tell you something"_

_-"What now?"_

_-"You dress like a whore"_

_-"What?"_

_-"Yeah, I hate to break it to you but you dress like a whore"_

_Abby turned around and left to her car. Just before getting in, she yelled:_

"_Well Chelsea, I've got another surprise for you! I'm leaving! So there! You got you're damn wish!"_

_Abby got home, packed a hole 2 months worth of clothes and got back into the car and decided just before she would go, to go onto the pier. Abby parked her car, and walked at the pier. There she saw something, Someone on the bench, crying. Abby decided to go check it out. As Abby was getting closer, she could see that it was Mimi. Mimi looked up with her puffy red eyes at Abby._

_-"Well if it isn't the only person who believes in me."_

_-"Hi Mimi what's a matter now?" Abby said while taking a seat next to Mimi._

_-"Everything is wrong"_

_-"Why is that?"_

_-"Well, not a while ago, I saw Belle & Shawn here. Of course Belle trashed me, and Shawn said not a word but held onto Belle's hand. Abby, sighs Belle's 8 months pregnant with Shawn's baby. I… everything I see them together with Belle and her huge belly knowing she is going to have another one of Shawn's babies. This time I don't need to tell him anything."_

_-"Mimi, if you want to cry go right ahead"_

_-"I would but, I think I don't have anymore tears left giggles "_

_-"You're going to be okay all right?"_

_-"You know you've been really supportive about this. I mean Shawn is family"_

_-"I know, but after what he did to you, I wish he wasn't family"_

_-"Oh,"_

_A few minutes passed by, and it was awkward. Then, Abby had an idea._

_-"Hey, want to go at "Yelling Hills?"_

_-"What the hell is that?"_

_-"It's far enough from everybody, believe me. I always go there if I have a problem, I got at the top of the hill and scream my heart out. I know it sounds corny, but it works, trust me."_

_-"All right then"_

_After about a 15-minute walk, they arrive at "Yelling Hills"_

_-" Well, what are you waiting for?"_

_-"What?"_

_-"Go scream you're heart out!"_

_-"Okay" With that, she screams and she does feel better after that._

_-"So, what did you think?"_

_-"It did feel great"_

_-"Hey Meems, I've got something to tell you"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I'm leaving for New York. Tonight."_

"_Well, are you sure?"_

"_Hell yeah I'm sure! It gets me away from Chelsea!"_

_All right then. I'll see you soon"_

_-" Bye Mimi"_

_Abby gets in her car and starts driving to the airport._

_ End of flashback _

_Abby had just arrived at the airport, she had just parked car and took her bags from the car and made her way inside. There, she entered to about 500 people in the airport some were seated on waiting benches because of delays, some were walking to their plane, and some were running because they were going to be late. Abby whispered: _

"_Good-bye Salem, hello freedom"_

_End of chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Returning home_

**_Abby's POV…_**

_I'm finally ready to return home. I had spent those 2 months with my friends Courtney & Matt. I had met them at a camp when I was about 10. We have kept a lot in touch since. Now, I sit in this plane, wondering to myself if my family is going to be happy, sad, or angry? I don't know what to expect. I've changed a lot in only 2 months. I'm not like before; I'm not that tough girl that wasn't scared to speak her mind about stuff. And swear. I mean sure, I still swear but my attitude has changed. My clothes have changed, before I was all rocker- chick things and now, I wear skirts and stuff. I've completely changed. I just hope my family respects it. I plan on hiding my appearance for a while, until I'm ready to face the brat. Chelsea. I now prepare for the plane to arrive at Salem airport. I look out my window and see the famous town that made my life change for the better. The plane lands slowly on the gateway of the airport. After the plane has stopped, I get out of my seat and prepare to go straight to my car. After about a 1 hour of driving, I get back to the house where I lived 2 months ago. There, I park my car in the driveway, get my suitcases from the trunk, and get at the door. There I knock at the door. I hear fast pacing feet coming to the door. The door opens to reveal…_

_**End Of POV**_

-"Hello, Do I know you?"

-"Um, yes you can." Abby takes her sunglasses off so that her mother can see her face.

-"Honey? Is that you?"

-"Um, yeah mom, it's me"

-"Oh honey! Come in!"

-"I was hoping you would say that"

-"Where have you been!"

-"I was in New- York"

-"Alone?"

-"No, I was with Matt & Courtney. And mom, just a small tip; I'm 20 years old, I think I can take care of myself."

-"I'm sorry about that"

-"It's okay…"

Now 5 minutes have passed. It was pretty much uncomfortable for Abby & Jennifer.

-"Um, mom? I'm going to put my bags in my room and then, I'm going to head out for a while if it's okay with you?"

-"Sure"

-"Thanks mom, I'm glad to be home."

-"I'm glad you're back as well."

Abby hugs her Jennifer and takes her bags, put them in her room and instead of taking her car, she walks to the pier.

She walks the pier and sees someone on the bench that looks awfully similar to someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She decides to go see. She walks right up to the person and asks:

-"Hi, what's the matter?"

-"Everything."

The mystery person looks up at Abby and she gasps. She can't believe that out of everybody in Salem this person would have problems…


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, I would just like to say; that I don't really like Belle. So I might bash a bit. **

Abby couldn't believe her eyes, right before her; was her cousin Shawn.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say my life isn't what it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby… It's about Belle and Claire"

"And…?"

"My whole life isn't so perfect anymore"

"All right"

"And to top that off, I have no one to talk to at all"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm here. And why would you say that? Where's Mimi?"

"Let's just say that after you left, she changed"

"How about everyone else?"

"Chelsea's dressing more simple"

"You're joking?"

"Nope. I saw her yesterday, she's still with Max though"

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go walk around the pier, I'll explain to you what happened between me and Belle."

"This I want to hear"

They slowly walked to the pier talking about what happened between Shawn and Belle.

"Okay, you told me you would talk, so talk!"

"All right all ready; this happened about maybe a week after you left."

"More details!"

"Okay, anyway; remember when Mimi told us about Claire being my daughter?"

"Yes" Abby whispered. " How couldn't I forget"

"Well, turns out she isn't my daughter"

"Wait, you're kidding me aren't you?"

"No, why would I be joking about this? And now she's gone back to Phillip, I don't have Mimi anymore and my parents, well, hell I don't even know where they are!"

" Shawn, I know this is tough but just face it-" Abby was cut off by someone walking into her.

"Excuse me?" Abby replied mad.

"What do you want?" The girl replied with an annoyed tone.

"Well, if it isn't Belle Black, the girl I thought I could trust" Shawn piped up from the conversation.

"Shawn? Is that you?" Belle questioned.

"No it's his evil twin brother Shane" Shawn said sarcastically.

" And you are who?" Belle questioned again.

"Abby… Shawn's cousin, does it ring a bell?" Abby said annoyed.

"No, can't say it does"

"Well, you're helping"

"What did you want me to say? Wait… Abby, as in Abby Deveraux, that insulted Chelsea Benson the 'Ice Queen' so much that it made her cry?"

Abby was speechless. Yes, she knew she had made a big fuss about that fight with Chelsea and she wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon, but to make Chelsea cry? She thought she was a bit rough.

"Belle? Sorry about me being a bitch a couple minutes back. I've just been stressed already, just getting to Salem"

" It's okay, I guess you could say pretty much everyone hates me"

"I apologize again"

"Really it's okay"

Abby was starting to question her decision of leaving and coming back, she needed now, more then ever to think, alone.

"I'm really sorry Shawn and Belle but I'm going to head home"

"Let me bring you home" Shawn said.

"No, it's okay, I'd rather walk alone and don't worry, I'll be careful"

"You better be"

Abby started walking away from their small group and taking her I-pod from her pocket and turning it on and blasting the music and singing along.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

She didn't know how to explain it but this song made her think. Think about all the things she had done in life like the stupid mistakes.

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**You know the place where you used to live,**

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,**

**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**

**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**

**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**

**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

She was humming to that tune. That tune that made her think, think about her personal choices. That song also gave her memories. Memories when she was more happy with herself and with others. Could she ever regain that happiness she once had? That, she didn't know.

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**

**When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

The song was nearing the end and yet that song made her more think then before! She just didn't get it. She wondered would she even see her old best friends? That question, she was willing to wait and see how it would turn out itself. She was tired of thinking of the future. What deeds she had done wrong if they were going to haunt her. No, she would have to deal with that anymore.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

She had made her decision. The decision that might change her life for the better or the worst. It didn't matter; she was going to go on with life without worries. Worries were the least of her problem. Well, so she thought until she bumped into someone again but this time it wasn't Shawn, it was someone else she held deeply to her heart.

"It—it's yo—you"


End file.
